O imperio Uchiha
by Nati-Hitachiin
Summary: UA e é yaoi. Bom no começo voce pode achar meio cliche, mas depois a historia vai se desenvolvendo...CAP 2 ON, problema concertado, e o cap 3 daqui a pouco vai ser postado até sexta no maximo
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke era de uma poderosa família, a família uchiha, que era a família mais poderosa do Japão, atuava em vários ramos dos negócios, desde hospitais, a grandes redes de mercados

Sasuke era de uma poderosa família, a família uchiha, que era a família mais poderosa do Japão, atuava em vários ramos dos negócios, desde hospitais, a grandes redes de mercados. Ele herdaria metade de todo àquele enorme império, a outra metade, ficaria com seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi. No momento o império Uchiha era governado pelo pai de Sasuke, Uchiha Madara que era casado com a famosa atriz Tsunade, que era famosa pelos seus "dotes"(N/A:Tsunade peituda gostosa XD).

--

Era de manha, fazia um belo dia. Ventava um pouco. Sasuke acordou, sentido um vento gelado em seu rosto, Olhou no relógio, e constatou que ainda era cedo, 08h00min, mas mesmo assim, resolveu levantar.

Foi rumo ao banheiro. Iria tomar um banho, para ajudar a despertar. Tirou a blusa do pijama, mostrando que tinha um belo físico (N/A: típico peitoral perfeito e barriga de tanquinho -). Sasuke era um rapaz muito bonito, tinha a pele branquinha, cabelos negros e olhos igualmente negros.

Depois do banho, desceu para o café da manha (N/A: ele era rico, portanto morava numa mansão, e mansões tem vários andares, e logo, a cozinha ficava no 1° andar). Entrando na cozinha, avistou sua mãe.

- Ohayo Sasuke-chan – disse a bela loira enquanto passava geléia numa torrada – algum motivo especial para ter caído da cama tão cedo?

- Nenhum – mentiu Sasuke, na verdade algo o preocupava, e esse "algo" era um jantar que teria com a família Haruno – você também acordou cedo, algum problema? – perguntou desinteressado.

- Vou ao salão de beleza, preciso estar bonita para o jantar com a família Haruno – logo depois de dizer isso, saiu rumo ao quarto – vou ficar o dia inteiro nesse salão (N/A: caraca Oo").

Tsunade sempre se preocupava com demasiado exagero quando se tratava de sua aparência, sempre indo a clinicas de estética e salões de beleza.

- Otouto, já em pé tão cedo? – disse Itachi, lançando um sorrisinho malicioso ao irmão.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou sentado – disse Sasuke com seu mau humor matinal.

- Credo, que mau humor – disse Itachi se sentando na cadeira para tomar seu café da manha – Por acaso esta nervosinha, por ter que ver a Sakura-chan hoje? – falou Itachi enquanto brotava um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

- Hmpf – disse Sasuke se levantando, não iria agüentar as encheções de Itachi, não tão cedo. Na verdade, ele odiava essa garota irritante que era a filha do Sr. Haruno.

O resto do dia passou voando (N/A: o que acontece sempre que não queremos), e daqui a família Haruno chegaria. Sasuke vestia um elegante terno preto. Desceu para a sala de visita. Quando chegou lá viu seu pai e seu irmão, igualmente de ternos pretos. Sua mãe ainda não tinha descido. Sasuke olhou para o relógio, Faltava cerca de 10 min para a chegada da família Haruno.

- Eles ainda não chegaram, não é? – disse Tsunade chegando à sala. Ela usava um belo vestido azul-claro, que ia ate o pé. Tinha um "generoso" decote, que deixava bem a vista os seus "dotes".

- Ainda não, só espero que eles não se atrasem – disse Uchiha Madara, consultando o relógio.

DIN DONG – barulho da campainha

Um empregado da mansão, chamado Hatake Kakashi, foi correndo atender a porta.

- Boa noite Sr. Haruno, Sra. Haruno e Senhorita Haruno(N/A: Não to lembrando como é a sigla de senhorita ") – queira me acompanhar, por gentileza – dizendo isso Kakashi os guiou até a sala de visitas.

Haruno Sakura, era uma garota normal, tinha cabelos rosa, olhos verdes, pele branca, e era reta feita uma tabua (N/A: acho que deu pra perceber que eu não gosto dela neh?) usava um vestido que ia até o joelho, também rosa (N/A: o vestido e não o joelho XD).

O Sr. Haruno era um senhor (N/A: velho), tinha pouco cabelo, e os que tinham, eram brancos, tinha olhos muito verdes. A Sra. Haruno tinha os cabelos rosa, iguais o da filha, e vestia um elegante vestido vermelho, que ia ate o chão.

Eles se cumprimentarão, e começaram a falar de negócios (N/A: preguisa de narrar). Sakura foi se aproximando de Sasuke.

- Tudo bem Sasuke-kun?(n.n) – perguntou a rosada, e se aproveitando para se agarrar o braço do moreno.

- Sim(¬¬) "garota chata" – respondeu Sasuke de um jeito frio.

- Sabia que eu vou me mudar pra sua escola? – disse a testuda

- Hmpf(¬¬) "não acredito que essa mala vai ficar me enchendo o saco na escola também" – disse Sasuke, se livrando do agarramento de Sakura.

- É vamos estudar juntinhos, fiz questão de ficar na mesma classe que você(n.n)- disse, agarrando de novo o braço de Sasuke.

- ...- disse Sasuke(N/A: se é que da pra falar que ele disse alguma coisa-.-")

- Não quer saber como eu consegui ficar na mesma classe que você?(n.n) – perguntou a tabua

- Como? "Como se eu ligasse, ela deve ter subornado o diretor(¬¬)"- disse Sasuke, se livrando de novo do agarramento de Sakura.

- Eu falei pro diretor, que ele não podia impedir o nosso amor, que você não prestaria atenção na aula, por que ficaria pensando em min, e quando nos encontrássemos no intervalo, nos ficaríamos nos agarrando, de tantas saudades(n.n), ai adivinha? – falou a testa rosa(N/A: ficou parecendo aqueles nomes de índios, neh? :3) desistindo de agarrar o braço de Sasuke, e começando a mexer no cabelo dele.

- Ele concordou(¬¬)"quem essa garota pensa que é, pra min pensar nela?" – disse Sasuke, jogando a cabeça pra traz, para fazer com que sakura parasse com o cafuné – "só não mando ela se f, porque senão meus pais me matariam" – pensou Sasuke, ao notar o olhar raivoso com que sua mãe o olhava.

O jantar esta pronto – sussurrou Kakashi no ouvido de Madara – e logo depois, saindo sem que ninguém o notasse.

- Por que não vamos jantar? – disse Madara, e todos o acompanharão para a sala de jantar.

Todos sentaram numa bela mesa retangular, e claro, Sakura fez questão de sentar ao lado de Sasuke.

- Então, continuando a conversa, o que acha da minha proposta senhor Uchiha?- perguntou o Sr. Haruno.

- É uma proposta muito encantadora – disse Madara.

- E será boa para as duas famílias – disse o Sr. Haruno.

- O que acha amor? – perguntou Madara, dirigindo-se a Tsunade.

- Essa proposta faria muito bem para as duas famílias, mas não me agrada muito – disse Tsunade.

- O que acha Itachi? – perguntou Madara, ao filho mais velho.

- Essa proposta me agradou, eu aceitaria – falou o Itachi.

- Bom aceitamos a proposta – disse Madara, fazendo um movimento para apertar a mão do Sr. Haruno.

Foi possível ouvir um suspiro de protesto, por parte de Tsunade. Que fora ignorado. Sasuke estava curioso, que proposta seria essa? Sakura parecia que iria explodir de felicidade.

- Sasuke gostaria de anunciar – começou Madara – que você agora é o noivo de Haruno Sakura.

- O QUE? "Eu não devo ter escutado direito, eu não posso ser o noivo dessa chata" – disse Sasuke, se levantando tão repentinamente, que derrubou a cadeira, na qual, estava sentado.

- É isso mesmo otouto – começou Itachi – vocês estavam se dando tão bem na sala de visita, que não pude deixar de concordar com isso – disse com um sorriso malicioso brotando no rosto.

- Mas... – Sasuke iria continuar o protesto, mas calou-se ao ver o olhar de desaprovação de se pai.

O jantar seguiu-se com conversas sobre como fariam o casamento, dos filhos. Sasuke, não se pronunciou o jantar inteiro, também pudera, iria se casar com a garota mais chata e irritante desse mundo.

O jantar acabou, e com isso a família Haruno foi embora, e com isso, Sasuke começou a protestar.

- COMO VOCES ACEITARAM UMA PROPOSTA DESSAS? – berrou Sasuke

- É uma ótima proposta – começou Madara – a família Haruno possui muitos patrimônios, será ótimo o casamento de vocês, aumentara ainda mais o império Uchiha.

- MAS PORQUE EU? PORQUE NÃO O ITACHI? – berrou Sasuke novamente.

- Vocês estavam se dando tão bem, sem contar, que vocês têm a mesma idade – falou Itachi, com o típico sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

- Como você pode concordar com essa proposta Mada-chan – falou Tsunade, mesmo com o apelido, era possível notar a irritação em sua voz.

- É uma ótima proposta, e não adianta vocês me irritarem, que eu não vou mudar de idéia – falando isso, subiu para o seu quarto.

- Boa noite – falou Itachi, indo também para seu quarto.

- Desculpa Sasuke, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer – disse Tsunade, olhando para onde Itachi havia ido.

- Não é sua culpa, boa noite, vou dormir – falando isso, Sasuke saiu rumo ao quarto.

-- No quarto --

"Droga, como puderam aceitar esse acordo, não acredito que vou me casar com aquela testuda, mas não vou mesmo, pelo menos amanha é domingo, mas segunda, eu vou ter que ver aquela tabua de novo, tsc..."

Depois de algum tempo, Sasuke encontrava-se num sono profundo.

-- No dia seguinte --

--Sasuke pov mode on--

Que horas são?? Aff, acordei cedo de novo, mesmo não tendo dormido quase nada, tsc... Maldita Sakura, não consigo acreditar que sou o noivo dela. Acho que vou tomar um banho, pra ver se esqueço um pouco desse assunto.

--Sasuke pov mode off --

Sasuke foi ate a cozinha, estava com fome, afinal quase não tinha comido no jantar de noite passada, encontrou a mesa sendo feita, por Kakashi.

- Bom dia senhor Sasuke – disse Kakashi, fazendo uma reverencia – acordou cedo.

- Culpa daquele jantar de ontem – suspirou Sasuke – minha mãe ainda não levantou?

- Já, mas saiu logo cedo, mencionou algo sobre ir falar com o senhor Haruno – disse Kakashi, enquanto servia Sasuke de suco de laranja.

- Hmpf – disse Sasuke, bebendo o suco.

- Ela parecia bem exaltada – falou Kakashi – ate se esqueceu da vinda do novo empregado.

- Novo empregado? – Sasuke começou a fita-lo com curiosidade.

- Sim, hoje chegara o novo contratado do senhor Madara, ele será outro mordomo, e parece que seu filho virá junto – disse Kakashi, calmamente.

- Filho? (õÓ) – disse Sasuke.

- Sim, ele tem a mesma idade que o senhor, e parece que irá estudar na mesma escola que o senhor – disse Kakashi.

- Como? – perguntou Sasuke. Afinal, a escola que estudava era cara demais para um simples filho do mordomo estudar lá.

- Parece que faz parte do acordo de emprego, seu pai pagara a escola dele – falou Kakashi.

- Quando eles chegam? – perguntou o Moreno.

Kakashi olha para o relógio – jaja eles estarão aqui.

- Hum "interessante" – disse enquanto comia uma torrada.

Din dong – soou a campainha, como era da porta dos fundos, soou bem baixa.

- Devem ser eles – disse Kakashi

Ola povinho lindo do meu coraçaoXD...

Essa foi minha primeira fic seria e yaoi XD...

Deixem criticas e comentários por favor XD

Criticas são ótimas pra ajudar a consertar as merdas que eu faço enem percebo, então eu quero criticasXD...

Beijus

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer -Naruto nem seus personagens me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, não seria shounen e sim yaoi nn

_Disclaimer -Naruto nem seus personagens me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, não seria shounen e sim yaoi nn_

- fala "pensamento"-ação

_Comentários da autora baka no final do capitulo_

_Agradecimentos especiais (e desculpas também ") para: Tia Juh Thereza e Tsunade Uzumaki_

_--_

_- Quando eles chegam? – perguntou o Moreno._

_Kakashi olha para o relógio – jaja eles estarão aqui._

_- Hum "interessante" – disse enquanto comia uma torrada._

_Din dong – soou a campainha, como era da porta dos fundos, soou bem baixa._

_- Devem ser eles – disse Kakashi _

**Capitulo-2(outro capitulo sem nome D)**

Eles entrarão na cozinha. O mais velho era alto, moreno, e com uma cicatriz horizontal o rosto, o mais novo era loiro, baixo e possuía belos olhos azuis.

-Sejam bem-vindos, meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, e este é o senhor Uchiha Sasuke – disse fazendo um leve gesto elegante para se referir a Sasuke.

-Prazer Kakashi-san, sou Iruka - falou o mais velho – e esse é meu sobrinho, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Sobrinho?Achei que traria seu filho

-Não, devem ter entendido errado, não tenho filho, só o meu sobrinho, e como pode ver, não somos muito parecidos para sermos pai e filho(nn).

- É verdade – falou Kakashi. Sasuke mirava o garoto com certo interesse, já que ele não abrira a boca – Peguem suas coisas, vamos colocá-las em seus quartos – dito isso, Kakashi saiu seguido por Iruka e Naruto.

Sasuke continuava sentado a mesa, tomando seu café, estava curioso, poderia ficar ali e esperar o loiro sair, mas, ouviu alguém se aproximando.

-Bom dia otouto – Itachi se aproximava, usando um belo robe branco – Ansioso para o casamento?

-Hmpf "Itachi seu desgraçado, precisava me lembrar disso"- Sasuke sentiu alguma coisa revirar em sua barriga.

- Mas é claro Sasuke-chan, não quero que você esqueça disso em nenhum momento – debochou Itachi.

-... "Você me paga (#¬¬)"- Sasuke se levantou, e foi em direção ao seu quarto, estava curioso sobre o loiro, mais as provocações de Itachi logo cedo eram mais desgastantes do que sua curiosidade.

Entrando no quarto, Sasuke se jogou na cama, não conseguiria parar de pensar sobre o casamento que viria, afinal, ele preferia se casar com uma cobra, do que com aquela chata.

--Sasuke Pov On--

Droga, isso não pode acontecer, será que a Okaa-san vai conseguir fazer essa estória ridícula acabar? Ela tem que dar um jeito, afinal ela é a única pessoa que pensa nessa casa, alem de min, é claro. Será que eu tenho algum compromisso hoje? Seria até bom, por que assim eu poderia manter meus pensamentos m uma coisa mais agradável.

--Sasuke Pov Off--

Sasuke levantou-se da cama, foi em direção ao seu celular, que estava na mesa do computador, precisava checar sua agenda, se faltasse a algum compromisso, seu pai o mataria, ta certo que ele só tinha 15 anos, mas precisava honrar os compromissos marcados por seu pai. "Ótimo, nada pra fazer hoje, agora é que eu vou ficar entediado mesmo, acho que vou dormir de novo, é, vou fazer isso". Pensado isso, Sasuke se jogou na cama, tomou uns calmantes e finalmente dormiu.

--Na casa da família Haruno--

-Vocês têm que desfazer esse acordo ridículo, não faz sentido ariscar a ver nossos filhos infelizes por causa da união dos patrimônios – Tentava Tsunade convence-los a todo custo, mas não estava dando bons resultados.

- De maneira alguma Tsunade-san, esse assunto já estava resolvido não sei o que a senhora veio fazer aqui, não vamos mudar de opinião, e a felicidade de nossa filha é garantida, afinal ela nutre sentimento muito belos em relação ao seu filho - argumentou a Sra. Haruno.

- Se meu filho estiver infeliz, sua filha acabara ficando, tente entender isso.

- Minha filha sabe perfeitamente bem como fazer um homen feliz, afinal ela se espelha em min, meu marido é muito feliz, tenho certeza que seu filho será muito mais feliz do que é agora.

- Esta insinuando que eu não sei fazer meu filho feliz?

- Se a senhora entendeu o recado, peço que se retire da minha casa, Alfredo a guiara para a saída – dito isso a Sra. Haruno saiu da sala.

-Senhora, queira por gentileza me acompanhar até a saída – falou Alfredo.

Tsunade o acompanhou, estava frustrada, afinal sua tentativa de convencer a Haruno avia ido por água abaixo, achava que como mãe, elas acabariam se entendendo, agora não sabia mais a quem recorrer, teria que pensar seriamente em outra estratégia.

--30 min depois--

Tsunade chega em casa, e vai direto para o quarto de Sasuke. Bate na porta, mas não a nenhuma resposta, então ela entra Encontra Sasuke dormindo, olhou para o relógio, eram 2h da tarde, resolveu acordar seu filho.

-Sasuke, acorda - falava dando vários chacoalhos de leve no filho.

- Hum, okaa-san o que você ta fazendo aqui?- perguntou sonolento.

- Precisamos conversar, vai lavar o rosto, depois volta aqui.

-OK - Sasuke se levanta rumo ao banheiro.

- Pronto, agora, qual é o problema?

- Eu conversei com a Sra. Haruno.

-E? – perguntou Sasuke esperançoso

- Precisamos fazer ela te odiar, achar que você vai fazer a filha dela ser infeliz, depois ela conversaria com o Sr. Haruno, e provavelmente acabariam com essa estória de casamento.

- Como vou fazer para eles me odiarem? Eu já trato mal aquela tabua testuda, e se eu tratar eles mal, o meu pai me mata(¬¬).

- Esse é o problema, olha por que não fazemos o seguinte...

Depois de um bom tempo, Tsunade sai do quarto do filho mais novo, com uma expressão confiante no rosto.

--Uma narração rápida--

No Jantar não ocorrera nada de mais, não se falou nada, e pairava um clima horrível.

Sasuke foi para seu quarto, já era tarde, ficou rolando na cama, pensando no que sua Mãe dissera, e também não estava com sono, pois tinha dormido bastante de tarde, cansou de ficar rolando na cama olhou no relógio, eram meia noite.

--Narração normal--

--Sasuke Pov--

Cansei, acho que vou à cozinha pegar um pouco de água, não agüento mais ficar nessa cama, e essa hora na televisão só ta passando filme pornô. Levantei-me da cama, coloquei os chinelos.

Sai do quarto... Continuei caminhando pelo longo corredor, mas, comecei a escutar uns barulhos estranhos. Algo como uns sussurros, comecei a ficar com medo, e se fosse a Sâmara?Ou a mulher d'O grito?...Comecei a correr feito aquelas meninas idiotas de filme de terror, tava escuro, não estava enxergando nada de repende eu trombei em algo, ou alguém, OMG eu estava com medo, mas fiquei tranqüilo ao notar que era alguém, mas alguém de cabelos curtos.

- Socorro um fantasma – gritou a pessoa que estava em baixo de min, sim eu cai em cima de alguém.

-Não é um fantasma, se fosse um fantasma você passaria direto por ele – falei irritado, como alguém poderia ser tao burro?

- Quem é então? - ele estava com medo

- Eu que deveria perguntar isso, sou o Sasuke.

-Ahh, o moleque de cara emburrada.

- Como é que é?

-Nha, sai de cima de min, você é pesado.

Sai de cima do Naruto.

-O que você ta fazendo perambulando a essa hora da noite nos corredores? E porque estava sussurrando? –Perguntei.

-Eu...é...é que... "uma desculpa, uma boa desculpa, rápido Naruto, pensa"

-Então?

Do nada eu senti alguma coisa no meio das minhas pernas.

-QUE ISSO?

-Kyuu-chan – Bom, seja lá o que for aquilo, o Naruto pegou no colo.

- O que é isso?- eu tava irritado

- Por favor, não conta, não conta – ele começou a implorar.

-Me fala primeiro o que é essa coisa.

-É a Kyuu-chan, é a minha raposa de estimação.

- Você tem uma raposa de animal de estimação?

-Sim, mas é que ela me entende, é como se ela podesse falar.

-Raposas não falam.

- Eu sei disso Teme, por isso que eu falei que é como se ela falasse – ele falou, dando ênfase no "como" – mas você não vai contar pra ninguém neh?

- Não sei, talvez eu conte, talvez não conte – acho que eu posso tirar proveito dessa situação.

- Não conta, eu faço qualquer coisa – Agora sim, chegamos aonde eu queria.

- Ta, eu não conto, mas você vai ter que me ajudar a resolver uns problemas

- Ta eu te ajudo, mas já vou avisando que sou péssimo em fazer lição de casa

- Não são desses problemas que eu to falando, mas amanha eu te conto tudo, afinal, esta muito tarde agora.

Depois que falei isso, me levantei e fui em direção ao meu quarto, amanha seria um dia bem interessante.

--o0o0o0o0o0o0.../\\\\\\\

Ola povinho lindo do meu kokoro3

Gomen pela demora, mas é que eu tive muitas coisas para fazer, tipo traduzir meu mangá favorito para um fansub

propagandaBom é um sacanlation(não sei como se escreve isso, mas eh quem traduz manga)novo, então se vocês puderem dar uma forçinha, os projetos são(eu sou um dos tradutores de shaman king):

**one piece  
shaman king old and kazebang  
reborn!  
vagabond  
air gear  
wanted!**

O nome é Okashi, eh soh você jogar na pesquisa do orkut, pra pesquisar em comus, e eh a ultima que aparece, o site ta em costruçao, então ainda não tem

/propaganda

E não é que eu consegui escrever o cap 2, achei que não conseguiria...

Nee Tsunade Uzumaki, eu jah coloquei a Kyuu-chan, e eu não esqueci de vocêXD

O próximo capi,vai ser na escola, ou seja, a tabua rosa vai aparecer uu"

Bom acho que eh soh, se eu escrever mais alguma coisa, os comentário da autota baka vai superar o tamanho da fic, então eh soh isso(soh??)

Kissus3


End file.
